The New Year's Kiss
by cjoycoolio
Summary: It's new year's eve and its time for Blaine and Kurt's first new year's kiss. I hope you like it. One-shot. KLAINE :D


**Hey, Cjoycoolio here. I wanted to write a Klaine story so here it is. This came up in my mind just a few hours ago. This is just a one-shot. I hope you like it. Reviews would be lovely. Inspired by ****Whatsername Lambert**** for her story called "7 minutes in Heaven"**

_Kurt's Thoughts_

**Blaine's Thoughts**

_**Crowd**_

Song lyrics

New Years Eve 11:25pm

A crowd of people are dancing to the sound of loud music pumping through the stereos. David is dancing with a bunch of ladies around him. Wes is talking to other guys about girls. Then in a booth sits the happy couple gazing in each other's eyes as they wait for midnight for their first New Year's Kiss. They've only been in the club for about an hour but it's worth the wait for the happy couple.

_I hope I look okay. Oh gosh he has such amazing eyes._

**Why does he look so irresistible? Shoot it's already 11:25? Time for dancing **

"Hey Kurt, Want to dance?" asks Blaine

"Sure" replies Kurt with a blush.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him towards the dance floor. The song "Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry is blasting on the stereo.

"Oh I love this song. Katy Perry is amazing."Blaine yells trying to be louder than the music.

Kurt rolls his eyes and dances next to his boyfriend.

You're hot and you're cold 

You're yes and you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Blainemoves his body likes it out of control.

_Wow he sure can dance. _

Once the song ends "Just dance" by Lady Gaga plays through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh I love Lady Gaga" Kurt yells this time over the crowd

This time Blaine rolls his eyes. The couple then dances like there is no tomorrow.

Just dance, gonna be okay da da doo-doo- mm

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doo- mm

Just dance, gonna be okay d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance just j-j-just dance

Wes then decides he wants to dance too. So he and the other warblers go to the dance floor and boogie. Song after song everyone keeps dancing

11:45pm

"Man I'm exhausted" Kurt shouts for Blaine to hear.

"Okay let's go back to our booth" Blaine yells

"What? I can't hear you" Kurt yells back

Blaine then takes Kurt's hand and leads him back to the booth.

"There now can you hear me?"Blaine asks

"Yes perfectly" Kurt says then smiles.

They then take a seat at their booth and Blaine orders for two cups of water.

"Who knew that dancing can be so tiring?" says Kurt

"I know right" says Blaine,

The waitress then puts their water on the table. "Here you are" she says then winks at Blaine

Blaine doesn't even notice but Kurt does. Kurt then takes Blaine's hand and looks at the waitress and says "he's taken, you can leave now". The waitress looks at him with wide eyes and then glares and storms off. Both of them take a sip of their water.

"Now that was hot. It turns me on when you're jealous. Even though you shouldn't worry because that was a girl." Blaine tells Kurt

"I know but I don't like it when anyone flirts with you" Kurt complains.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand to assure him that he is his's.  
"Well I got to go to the bathroom" Kurt tells Blaine. Then he walks out of the booth.

"Okay Hurry back Babe, It's almost midnight." Blaine yells so Kurt can hear him

_I love it when he calls me babe. _Kurt then walks into the restroom.

11:50pm

"Ah how cute" David says as he approaches Blaine

Blaine rolls his eyes

David and Wes then take a seat at the booth.

"So it's almost midnight. You ready for your new year's kiss?" Wes asks Blaine

Blaine then blushes and says "I'm actually kind of nervous. I want it to be perfect" Blaine tells the boys.

"Don't be. You're at a great club with an amazing boy. How can this night go wrong" David assures him. "For once you're right" Blaine says

"Yeah I know" David says. Twenty seconds later David then realizes what Blaine says "Wait! HEY!" David exclaims. Blaine and Wes both laugh at his stupidity.

Kurt then walks to the booth and says "Hey, I didn't know we had company"

"Nah we were just stopping by" Wes then grabs David, winks at Blaine then walks off.

11:57pm  
"Hey Blaine, What time is it?" Kurt asks

He looks at his watch then at Kurt and says "11:57. It's almost midnight"

"We should go out on the balcony so we can have a good view of the fireworks when it's midnight" Kurt tells Blaine. "Yeah you're right. Let's go" Blaine says and he grabs his boyfriend's hand and leads him through the sea of people still dancing and standing and talking towards the balcony.

11: 59pm

"Finally we're here and with one more minute to go" Blaine tells his boy friend.

The boys then look at the sky. Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and makes him face towards him and smiles.

_**Ten!**_

_Does my hair look okay? _He then tries to fix his hair quickly

**It's finally almost time.**

_**Nine!**_

_Does my breath smell okay? _He puts his hand in front of his mouth and breathes into it_._

**Oh he is so adorable when he is insecure. ** Blaine then quietly laughs at Kurt's cuteness

_**Eight!**_

_Is he laughing at me? _Kurt then puts his head down to hide his embarrassment. Blaine then lifts Kurt's head and just smiles at him. Kurt then smiles back at him.

_**Seven!**_

Kurt and Blaine both gaze at each other while holding each other's hands.

_**Six!**_

_He is so hot_

**He is so hot**

_**Five!**_

_His smile is so adorable_

**I love his smile **

_**Four! **_

_Almost time_

_**Hurry up already**_

_**Three!**_

_Oh my gosh I'm so nervous. Come on Kurt you can do it_

**I'm so nervous right now. You can do it Blaine.**

_**Two!**_

_This is it_

**This is it**

_**One!**_

_Here we go _

**Here we go**

The both then lean in and…..

_**Happy New Year! **_

The crowd goes wild and jump up and down. The boys don't notice because their lips then touch each other. Blaine then grabs Kurt's face and deepens the kiss. Kurt then takes his arms and wraps them around Blaine's neck. Kurt then pushes his tongue through. Blaine opens his mouth to lets Kurt's tongue wonder.

_This is amazing_

**Wow he is good**

They would have kiss longer but of course everyone needs to breathe. They both let gasps of air out and put their heads together. They gaze each other eyes.

"I love you" Blaine says to Kurt **Holy crap did I just say that out loud? **Realizing what he just said and then blushes madly because he is just so embarrassed.

Kurt notices his embarrassment and smiles him to assure him that what he said is okay because he feels the same way.

"I love you too Blaine" Blaine then smiles wide. Fireworks then shoot at the sky. The song Fireworks by Katy Perry ironically plays simultaneously through the stereo.

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they both stare at the sky as flashes of light and color blooms in front of their faces.

"They really make a cute couple" Wes tells David who are both watching the couple from behind.

"Yeah they do. Now let's watch some fireworks" David tells Wes. The boys then stare at the sky.

Kurt stares at Blaine as he watches the sky with awe.

_He is so amazing. I love him so much. Tonight is the best night ever. _Kurt then resumes watching the fireworks.

Blaine then stares at Kurt. **I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. He is so wonderful. I love him so much. **Blaine then resumes watching the wondrous sky while still holding Kurt's hand.

New Year's Day 12:02am

There we leave our cute couple holding hands as they stare at the beautiful night sky.

**A/N I hope you guys like it. Please review. Thanks for reading **


End file.
